Shortcuts
| season = 7 | number = 179 | image = | airdate = March 28, 1997 | previous = Take A Lap | next = Bride of Butt-head }} is the 19th episode in Season 7 of Beavis and Butt-head. It is overall the 179th episode. Plot The duo and other classmates are outside of Highland High School and Butt-head is telling Beavis about a movie he saw last night while Beavis was asleep. Then Butt-head suggest they sleep on the bus so they can stay up again, but the guys fall asleep and the bus picks everyone up except Beavis and Butt-head. When they awake Butt-head blames Beavis for falling asleep and them missing the bus Beavis apologies and they decide to walk because Butt-head knows a shortcut. After some walking the guys decide to ask where to go from a man, the man asks where are they going and what's their address but they don't know. So they try to describe their house saying there's a tree and their neighbor has a pick up truck, but then they fight over the color of the truck with Beavis saying it's blue and Butt-head saying it's green. Then the man asks what street do they live on, but Butt-head tells him he lives in a house and calls him a dumbass and Beavis says their house is green. But Butt-head tells him its brown and then they laugh. Then Beavis and Butt-head are walking again and see a gas station and go to an engineer. Butt-head then slaps Beavis for describing the house again because they already tried that, so Butt-head tells them they live by Anderson then the engineer says it's just up north. At the other Anderson's house the guys realize his house looks nice and Butt-head says because they fixed it up. When they ring the door bell they ask where's Anderson and the man at the door says he's Mr. Anderson then they say their trying to get home and they say they live near the Maxi Mart so the man gives them directions. In the next the scene Beavis gets mad that the Maxi Mart they come across is a different one and a tired Butt-head asks the Manager, but he wonders why they're going home when school's about to start. He asks what school they go to and Butt-head says Highland and the manager realizes that's way over the other side of town so he decides to give the duo a lift, but Beavis says it's probably going to be a different Highland. After that it shows Beavis and Butt-head fast asleep in the Manager's pick up and when he arrives at Highland the boys get out he leaves and they say that was faster then walking. After school the duo are still tired and almost miss the bus again. Then it shows Beavis and Butt-head the only ones still on the bus fast asleep, but the bus driver drops them off at a different spot and Butt-head says he knows a shortcut and they wonder what's on TV. Characters *Beavis *Butthead *Tom Anderson (mentioned) Trivia *Released on the "Star Pupils" PAL VHS tape. Sources Category:Episodes without Principal McVicker Category:Episodes without Mr. Van Driessen Category:Episodes without Mr. Anderson